Gamer's Rage
by Turbotail88
Summary: Ymir experiences firsthand what Gamer's Rage really is, and Krista tries to placate her lover using a well-known method. Little does the blonde know that rage is often a catalyst for… kinkier experiences. AU, futa, sex, Ymir/Krista


So this is the result of a challenge that CanaanAlphardForever issued - write a futa story before Sunday. So here it is xD I hope everyone enjoys it! :D

x

Krista smiled as she stirred her bowl of mixed ingredients. She was currently preparing supper for her and her sweetheart, Ymir, since the brunette had told her to come over. However, Ymir had forgotten that she hadn't made anything for them to eat, and before she could pick up the phone to dial for delivery, Krista had taken matters into her own hands and decided to make them both supper.

Ymir had laughed and hugged Krista with one arm around her shoulders, her nose pressed to her temple. "It's kinda like you're my wife. Marry me?"

Of course, Krista then pushed Ymir away while fuming and blushing and proceeded to take out whatever could be used from the fridge and other necessary tools. The brunette chuckled and plopped down across her couch, randomly flipping through channels to pass the time.

Occasionally, Ymir would try to initiate a conversation with her lover, but Krista was far too distracted to respond properly and each attempt faded to the comfortable silence both were used to. The music from the television and the sounds of utensils clanging and water running filled the couple with tenderness and affection. This was routine.

What _wasn't_ routine, was when Ymir suddenly decided she was way too bored and pulled out her gaming console from underneath the television stand cupboard. She powered it up and inserted the game she had recently been playing. Stretching her legs out on the couch, she waited for the loading screens to pass, controller clutched in her hand, before finally getting to the main screen of the game. She resumed the story progression and once the screen finally loaded to her last checkpoint, advanced.

It was a sci-fi first-person shooter, one of the best of its kind. It was one of those games you simply had to try and play and Ymir hadn't really appreciated Reiner's smug expression when he mentioned how he beat the game on its hardest difficulty. She'd show him it wasn't so hard.

At least, that's what she thought she'd do.

Krista sighed and relaxed against the counter when she placed the plates of food on it. Finally, she had managed to finish their supper for the evening. It had been hard with Ymir's lack of basic ingredients - she had to improvise for some things, but Ymir didn't need to know that - however, she had accomplished it. Now they could eat.

"God-fucking-damn it!"

Krista jumped and whirled her head to see Ymir leaning close to the television, eyes glued to the screen, elbows on her knees. She had a snarl on her face, and a very heavy frown as her fingers worked the controller efficiently.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and pushed off the counter, plates in her hand, to see what Ymir was up to. Obviously, she was playing a video game, but Krista wanted to know exactly what was causing Ymir to flip out as much as she was. Nothing really brought up this kind of anger in her beside stupid people and flirty people (people who flirted with Krista, that is)..

"For the love of…" Ymir started before rushing through her favourite expletives and complaining about the stupid enemies.

Sitting down cautiously beside her lover, Krista carefully put the brunette's plate of food on the coffee table and kept hers in her lap, watching the action on the television. Ymir was moving through an area with a vast array of colours and high-tech architecture. There were robots of various kinds shooting at her or even directly attacking her, as was the case with the dog imitations.

They came incessantly and numerously, clogging up the main character's vision and leading to an immediate death. Ymir tried everything from thinning their numbers from afar to recklessly charging in and killing everything in her field of vision. But it wasn't enough.

After watching for ten minutes, Krista concluded that this was simply getting Ymir angrier and angrier and not really helping her. She placed her arm on the brunette's thigh and rubbed it slowly, waiting for a reaction. After dying for the fiftieth time, Ymir paused the game and looked down at her girlfriend, surprised to see her there.

"You're done already?" she asked.

"I finished a while ago. You didn't notice?"

Ymir grimaced and put the controller down on the table. "I was uh… playing."

"I noticed," Krista giggled, "maybe you should take a little break. There's food on the table."

The brunette glanced between the food and the controller and nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. Good idea," she agreed mindlessly, grabbing the plate and eating.

The blonde smiled and ate as well, watching her lover chew and grin at the food. Ymir glanced appreciatively at Krista and continued to gobble down her food.

"You like it?" Krista bit her lip when Ymir placed the empty plate down on the table with a satisfied sigh.

"Hell yeah!" Ymir exclaimed, "I feel a lot better with that."

Krista collected their plates and Ymir watched her go and put them in the sink. The blonde opted to wash the plates later, if only to spend more time with her lover. Ymir had already started playing the game again, albeit in a much better mood, and she had proceeded further through the level thanks to some clear thinking she had done.

The blonde decided to sit in her lover's lap to experience a different perspective - which was exactly what she tried to convince herself as she blushed because of the minimal pressure against her lower back - and leaned against Ymir's chest.

Ymir looked down at her lover briefly and rearranged their positions so that they were both lying across the couch, Ymir's arms wrapped around the blonde and controller between her hands on Krista's lap. She placed her chin on top of her head and brooded as she died again.

"Goddamn…" Ymir muttered. The main character returned to the last checkpoint and she went through with another strategy to attempt to move forward. It was no use; they overpowered and annihilated her.

Krista looked up and could both see and feel Ymir's anger rise. The arms around her tightened almost painfully and the blonde could feel herself lean forward with Ymir. Quickly, she reached up and pecked Ymir's lips, twisting a bit in her position to look Ymir directly in her eyes. The brunette blinked and her rage melted away slowly, though not completely.

"You're getting way too worked up," Krista scolded, "it's just a game."

"It may just be a game, but I've put a lot of effort into this," Ymir argued, "and I'm pissed that nothing is working out."

"Then take a break and stop playing!"

"No, I'm gonna finish this goddamn level and kick that asshole boss in the face."

Krista said nothing in reply and Ymir took it as a victory for herself. In truth, the battle was not over yet - Krista had simply retreated to think of a different strategy. What could pull Ymir away from a trap as brilliant as video game rage? What always broke down Ymir's resistance and always perfectly captured her attention?

Krista felt the answer against her lower back again, this time from Ymir jostling around in her fury. The brunette literally could not move her character two steps without being shot at from every direction simultaneously.

The blonde displayed an uncharacteristic smirk and giggled to herself as she settled in more against her lover. She started out by rubbing Ymir's arms slowly and sensually, getting an annoyed glance from her lover. Then, she purposefully fidgeted in her spot under the pretense of getting more comfortable in order to discomfort Ymir. The brunette swallowed audibly and felt her attention towards the game waver, her frown deepen but not becoming so fierce. What was Krista up to?

Krista turned around slowly and sat up on her knees, between Ymir's thighs, and quickly moved her hands up the brunette's shirt. Ymir stuttered and stopped moving her character entirely, getting killed but thankfully returning to a recent checkpoint. Krista hid her face against Ymir's neck and nipped at the skin, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. She felt Ymir's pulse spike under her lips and sensually caressed the area with light kisses and teasing breaths.

Her hands wandered up Ymir's shirt and under her bra. She rubbed her thumbs delicately across Ymir's nipples and massaged her lover's breasts tenderly. Ymir felt a fire burn in her gut.

"W-what…" Ymir shuddered and could not find the strength to move her character anymore. He remained motionless.

Krista trailed her tongue along Ymir's jaw and captured the brunette's lips for a long-awaited kiss. She pinched her nipples and moved her knee against Ymir's groin, smiling at the groan that was silenced by her mouth.

Ymir felt the smile against her lips and felt her heart rate pick up even further. The game forgotten, she set the controller down on the table and took Krista's face into her hands, making the kiss deeper as she tilted her head and moved her lips more urgently. Krista moaned when Ymir poked her tongue out between them, which made Ymir's member twitch involuntarily. Both blushed but ignored it to continue their kiss.

Ymir channeled every ounce of rage she felt at the game into her kiss, and Krista felt it. Ymir tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, pinched her ass a few times and dug her fingers into her hips almost painfully. Krista had long since removed her clothes from her waist up, Ymir as well, and both were pressed chest to chest and gazing into each other's eyes.

Krista traced Ymir's freckles with the pad of her thumb and smiled beautifully. "I love you," she whispered.

Ymir blinked, and then grinned. "I love you too baby," she whispered back. She felt passion building in her gut, going up and spreading through her chest. Only Krista made her feel this way.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "Make love to me."

Ymir growled possessively and flipped their positions, Krista on her back and Ymir above. "Will do, sweetheart."

The brunette unzipped her pants and shimmied out of them, followed by Krista, and soon both were stark naked. Every inch of Krista's body was blanketed by Ymir's own warm body, and it made her want Ymir even more. When Ymir moved her knee to rub it against Krista's moist centre, the blonde raked her nails down the brunette's back and arched her own.

Ymir smirked and leaned down for a burning kiss, one that made both women's toes curl and their inner fires so much hotter. Krista allowed Ymir's tongue to map out her cavity and did not mind the rough bites Ymir left as she pulled away and trailed her teeth down the blonde's neck and to her shoulder.

They were love bites that Ymir found amusing to discover in the wake of their lovemaking, since Krista always seemed to be embarrassed and tried to hide them from others. However, Krista had long since decided she didn't care who saw, who talked and who knew: as long as they knew she was Ymir's, nothing else mattered.

Ymir left love bites along her collarbone, her shoulders, her neck, her breasts. Not too many, so they wouldn't look like painful bruises, but enough to let anyone know that Krista had had the time of her life tonight. And she was - her moans rang through the room so eagerly that Ymir was further encouraged to take things to another level.

The brunette kissed down Krista's breasts and dipped her tongue into her bellybutton, smiling against her abdomen when she felt the shiver that rocked through the blonde's body. Continuing down her navel, she trailed her nose past the thin layer of pelvic hair and lightly poked her tongue against the little nub she had become so accustomed to finding.

Krista gasped and arched her back, another shudder coursing through her body. She couldn't reach Ymir, so instead Krista gripped the sides of the couch as Ymir licked and tasted with vigour. The freckled woman shoved her tongue harshly inside of her, pulled out and resumed the motion. Krista wanted more, she wanted to feel her lover inside of her, and though the added moisture was heavenly, it was not enough.

Ymir felt like playing a game she always won, so she pulled out of her girlfriend's delicious fruit and teased her nub with her teeth. Krista moaned again and begged Ymir to hurry. The taller woman chuckled in amusement and placed one last loving kiss before climbing back up to entangle herself with another pair of lips.

The blonde was in no teasing mood - she wanted the good stuff right now, or she'd really get back at Ymir. Snaking her hand down between them, Krista grabbed her lover's dripping, rock hard erection and pressed her thumb against the tip as she squeezed it. Ymir grunted against the blonde's mouth and thrust a bit into her hand, but did nothing otherwise. She slowly lowered herself onto her elbows to deepen the kiss. Their lips continued their rhythm, only interrupted by a moan from Krista whenever Ymir rocked her knee and a groan from Ymir whenever Krista slid her hand.

Eventually, Ymir grew more lustful the more Krista tugged at her cock, so she gently removed her lover's hands from her member and pulled away from their kiss. Krista sputtered when Ymir moved so suddenly, having been knocked into a delightful daze, but could not control herself when Ymir lifted her legs by gripping them from under her knees, moved them forward and sunk herself in to velvety warmth.

"Y-Ymir.." Krista stuttered, closing her eyes and arching her back as Ymir dipped in deeper and deeper. The brunette, still feeling a bit of rage, bit into her lover's shoulder but was careful not to draw any blood, licking away at the indents in the blonde's pale skin. Krista didn't even notice the pain, transfixed by the feeling of euphoria coursing through her bloodstream.

"Mm.. baby," Ymir grunted, sweat sliding down from her forehead, past her jaw and onto Krista's chest. Both were in complete bliss. Ymir buried her face against Krista's neck and breathed harshly against her pulse, pulling out then thrusting back in just as strongly. Krista arched and their breasts brushed against each other.

"Ah..!"

"F-fu.." Ymir couldn't even finish the expletive, her words drawn out by the pleasure invoked by Krista's unconscious muscle contractions. The blonde tightened her walls around Ymir's cock again just for the hell of it, and felt the growl against the junction of her neck grow stronger.

Ymir pushed Krista's legs further up, arranging their position in such a way that with every thrust, she hit a little bundle of nerves that made Krista moan and nearly scream. Ymir pulled out and went in a little deeper, a bit faster and much harder just to feel that shudder course though her lover's body again and again. Only her, only Ymir could touch her like this, and only Ymir could win this game they played.

Their hips, which fit so perfectly, slapped loudly with every thrust, and the couch swayed with their movements. Ymir's erection dripped pre-cum from how close she was to actually releasing, and Krista's moans were getting louder and more high-pitched. Both of their breasts bounced with Ymir's thrusts.

Their chests heaving, both women knew they were coming close without having to communicate it. The brunette placed one last urging kiss against her lover's lips before thrusting in one final time and releasing her essence with a delicious shiver, Krista's name uttered hotly. Krista came as well, screaming Ymir's name and wrapping her arms around her lover's neck to keep her against her lips. The freckled woman gently lowered Krista's legs and collapsed on top of her. She lessened the passion in their kiss, going from a blazing hot fire to smouldering, warm embers that warmed them both to their core. Softly, delicately, Ymir pulled away and placed a tender kiss to Krista's forehead before moving her head to rest on her breasts. The blonde smiled lovingly and thread her fingers through her messy and damp hair.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. Stupid game."

"I didn't do this just to make you feel better, but it was part of the reason."

"I know."

"Mmhmm.."

They returned to comfortable silence, and just as Krista's eyes began to droop from exhaustion, Ymir sprang up and rearranged their positions to how they were before. Krista curled up against Ymir's chest and wondered what her girlfriend was up to, but then she blanched and shook her head.

"Ymir no, you can't play now!"

"I'm gonna kick ass, just watch me!"

It would take hours, but Ymir would beat the entire game on the hardest difficulty, naked, and with Krista asleep in her lap.


End file.
